


NEVER LET HER GO (AGAIN)

by bichita_36e, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Jax Teller met FBI Special Agent Natasha "Tasha" Zapata inCharming California, when both were 15 years old. Aftershe returned to New York, Jax was never able to get her off ofhis mind. Now that his wife, Maggie Siff Teller, has been murderedby his Mother, Jax suffers a break with reality, and decides to locateand bring Tasha back to Charming, as HIS WOMAN...HE'LL NEVER LET HER GO
Relationships: Allison Knight/Conor MacDonald (Blindspot TV), Gemma Teller Morrow/John Teller, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Patterson/Roman Briggs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	NEVER LET HER GO (AGAIN)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [goldenwolfrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [renaegeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaegeorge/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [misswrtingobssessed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misswrtingobssessed), [SkinnyBlackGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyBlackGirl/gifts), [thefalconnn (sex_drugs_moriarty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sex_drugs_moriarty/gifts), [Whimpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimpy/gifts), [Chevrolet_Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/gifts), [PWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWicked/gifts), [Reilly9876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilly9876/gifts), [gisellysouza24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisellysouza24/gifts), [letspringles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspringles/gifts), [CheyChey10142](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyChey10142/gifts), [Fanfictionnut2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionnut2020/gifts).



At her work station one weekday afternoon, Patterson sees something on her wide-screen computer  
terminal that causes her to snatch her cell phone and phone her best friend, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata.  
As she does every morning, the comely Latina is prepares the morning meal for Assistant Director Edgar Reade,  
and their 14 month old Daughter, Natalia (Nat). There's a happy smile fixed on her lips: she's watching Nat put  
pieces of half-gummed bacon or toast into her Daddy's mouth; he's being a good sport about it, as he always is.

When her phone announces a call from Patterson (the ring-tone is "Nirvana's Come As You are©): "BLON-DIE!!  
what UP, B!?

"Tash...I'm about to ruin your morning, so hate me LATER, OK? This is SUPER URGENT, and I mean ACTIONABLE  
as of this second...can you get Reade?"

"Uhhh...yeah: BABY! It's Patterson; y es urgente!" Nat is not happy when her Dad must abandon their game: "GOTBA!  
SI-KADEEW!,she screeches, indignantly.

On speaker, Patterson relays the following: Jax Teller, leader of The Sons Of Anarchy biker gang out of Charming, in  
California, has dispatched members of the gang's New York chapter to locate and bring back a particular federal  
agent: TASHA ZAPATA. The couple exchange puzzled looks, which quickly ratchet-up to ALARMED..."Is there any  
reason why this creepo would move heaven and earth to risk kidnapping a federal agent?"

Zapata darts her eyes toward Reade, then says, hesitantly, "I MIGHT remember him from...15, 20 years ago? I  
have family in that area of California...as I remember it, he lived close to my Dad's Father's farm, and he kept after  
me and after me to go to the movies. I went, ONE TIME (her eyes meet Reade's and hold), and we came back to New  
York the next day. The next summer, he was gone, and I forgot all about him. I can't imagine why he'd commission a  
KIDNAPPING of ME, of all people."

"You made some sort of impression on him, Tash...this unbelievably ballsy of them. I felt that alerting you  
two asap was the right thing, since I haven't done a deep dive into yet, but I'm doing that even while we're talking.  
I'm delegating everything else on my plate to focus on this, and only this. Rich and I, and even Boston, are tracking  
chatter, digging into financials, flights, car rentals, internet traffic. Weller asked for warrants already, and he called  
the Marshals. Allie is working a different case, but the guy replacing her, Mark Shaw: but I hear very good things  
about him. Solid team; we've worked with some of them before...let's see...

"MAMI!...MA!", cries Nat, really agitated now that the spotlight has been re-directed away from her...

"We need to go, Patty," says Tasha. "You can hear your Go Daughter in the background, I'm sure...Reade is on his  
way.Thanks, so much-'Bye."

Reade hurries out of their bedroom, shrugging into his suit jacket. He pauses to kiss Nat, who protests his departure,  
and then Tasha. Her hand on his forearm, as he turns to leave, stops him. "Yo no he communicado con el tipo, y muy  
apenas lo reconcoci cuando Patterson mencionó su nombre."

After a second, longer meeting of their lips, he says, quietly "De acuerdo. No me voy hasta que llegan los agentes que asigne'  
para guardarlas.

Their doorbell rings, and a deep voice calls out, 'It's Agents Zidan and Bell, Assistant Director."

Once their inside, they brief the couple on the security detail set-up: two sniper teams on adjoining roofs, and two more on the  
upper floors of those same buildings. Three agents in four SUVS, on all cross streets; the font desk has one agent, and the lobby  
another pair. NYPD S.W.A.T. on high alert, and staged within blocks of their building. Zidan, Bell and Tasha, all armed, INSIDE the  
condo. Satisfied, Reade departs for the NYO. Tasha serves the Agents coffee, and they chat amicably. There is some awkwardness  
between Zapata and Zidan: during the time Reade was at Quantico (before the beginning of season 3), the two hooked-up for a large  
part of that 18 months; when he returned, and he and Zapata began THEIR relationship, the 'overlap' caused a question in Nat's  
paternity, since resolved. **

**Author's Note:**

> **The back-story can be found @ WE'RE PREGNANT!, another BS fic of mine.  
> (READE IS THE BABY'S FATHER)


End file.
